


Delivery.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Valentine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: It was a Valentine they'll never forget.





	

 

It's early in the morning and both Ren and Aoba were busy in the kitchen.

 

"This really brings back memories, huh?"

 

Aoba smiled in nostalgia as he gently stirred the pot of melted chocolate bars.

 

"Indeed. Before I could only sit on the chair and watched you bake."

 

Ren agreed with a fond smile. 

 

Now a puppy sat on the side chair, their energetic little guardian.

 

"Woof! Woof!"

 

Aoba laughed, "I did suggest you wear tiny paw gloves and help me shape the chocolates."

 

Ren shook his head, "the chocolates you baked yearly was for our neighbours and friends. It's highly unhygenic if my paws or even my fur were near the food ingredients."

 

Aoba shrugged at Ren's seriousness. Deep down he just wanted to dress up Ren in a small apron and puppy gloves then. 

 

"Okay, the melted chocolates are ready! Let's start!"

 

Aoba picked up the pot and began pouring into the prepared moulds. Since Aoba had more experience with baking, he handled most of the job.

 

It's not like a 5 star chef cuisine but together they managed to roll and shaped each chocolates for their chosen recepients. Aoba instructed Ren as he nervously tried his hands on decorating the cooled chocolates.

 

Aoba thought his lover's serious expression as he precisely decorate the delicacies was adorable. Aoba could stare at Ren and hear his voice all day long!

 

"Well, now you look at that. I think we did a good job huh?"

 

"I think some of the colour coordinations do not match, Aoba."

 

Aoba rolled his eyes with a laugh, "they're just colourful sprinkles meant to be eaten later, Ren. Now let's pack each of them carefully inside these transparent little bags. Which ribbon will suit them?"

 

Ren felt so happy Aoba allowed him to choose the colour of each bag's ribbons. In fact after the third try, he felt so accomplished for able to tie up the ribbons in a neat bow after using Ren Junior as a prop!

 

"There, I think we can transfer these wrapped chocolates in our cooler box now."

 

Aoba prepared to take off his apron.

 

His lover fidgeted despite his expressionless look.

 

"Did we bake for everyone, Aoba? What if we missed someone?"

 

Aoba laughed again at the taller man's worrying.

 

"Alright, alright. Let's count them again."

 

On the dining table, the blue haired youth arranged each chocolate bags for their friends.

 

"This one that looked like a pair of glasses is for Haga-san."

 

Ren picked up and hugged their allmate in his arms so the puppy wont jump and ruin their edible gifts.

 

"Woof!"

 

"The one that looked like Clara's ribbon bow chocolate is for Yoshie-san."

 

Ren pointed.

 

Aoba smiled in a tease, "you even decorate using pink and white sprinkles. I bet Clara appreciates you remember that much about her."

 

Ren got flustered and changed the topic, "the sword chocolate is for Koujaku. The three smaller paw shaped chocolates are for Beni, Kou and Hagima."

 

"Yep! Beni will give us one hell of a peck if we forget his portion ahaha. And this one that looks like a bottle of Bourbon is for Mizuki. Seriously even after several years, I could never get his Dry Juice design right for a chocolate shape. It's too swirly and it broke easily too."

 

Ren chuckled, "I'm sure Mizuki won't mind if you give him a tear shaped chocolate like when you first started giving away friendship chocolates, Aoba."

 

Aoba smiled sadly, "true but I want our friends to eat chocolates that makes them smile. Not something that reminds them of their sad past."

 

He next pointed to the next chocolate.

 

"This bunny head shaped chocolate is for Noiz. I'm pretty impressed you remembered his bunny head mask in detail back in our Rhyme days, Ren."

 

"Of course, with the big nose and the stuck out tongue. It's hard not to forget although our chocolate vaguely resembled his head mask."

 

Aoba waved off his worry.

 

"I think with Noiz he won't mind as long as it's tasty. Now this one is for Clear. Gas mask was hard to make so I tried for his umbrella!"

 

Ren stared at Aoba's creation with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It looked more like a jellyfish, Aoba."

 

Aoba blushed at his amateur skills of chocolate shaping.

 

"W-well it'll still look like an umbrella if you look at it very closely, Ren!"

 

He didn't know why but somehow the image of floating jellyfishes in the sea reminded him of Clear. Maybe because Clear often wore white.

 

"And lastly... Mink."

 

Ren nodded, "for Mink."

 

"Please tell me his chocolate looked like his feather on his ponytail, Ren."

 

The brunette squinted, "I... suppose. Though it did look like a dagger, Aoba."

 

Aoba wondered if he should even baked a chocolate for the grumpy man. But Mink helped find granny when she was kidnapped.

 

Aoba was raised like the good boy and he's taught he to always express gratitude to those who helped.

 

"Never mind. We made his chocolate with dark cocoa. You even sprinkled some pink sprinkles on it. Let's give it to him when we cross by SCRATCH HQ later."

 

Ren nodded.

 

"Oh!"

 

"What is it, Ren?"

 

"We did forgot someone, what about Tae?"

 

At that Aoba grinned cheekily, "don't you worry a bit! Baa-chan is still out now at her friend's place. I got that solved last night and you'll see what I mean when we get back home after our deliveries later!"

 

Ren looked astonished, "was that why you came to bed late and smelled of whip cream? Not even Ren allowed me to go down the stairs to reach you."

 

Aoba patted the pup's fluffy head.

 

"Yep and I was so tired I didnt even bother showering despite the mess."

 

Ren stared at Aoba closely then he stepped closer to lick some cream from Aoba's cheek. Totally making the youth completely red in the face!

 

"You smell like cream now as well."

 

"D-don't smell people!" Aoba blurted in embarassment.

 

"But I love Aoba's scent." 

 

Ren tilted his head to the side in confusion. Aoba could almost see the taller boy with his dog ears flopped down and a wag of his imaginary tail.

 

"I love Aoba's taste too. Especially when he's on his back and---"

 

"Woah! Woah! Time out and time is up!!"

 

Aoba blushed so hard as he covered their allmate's ears from hearing more of his owner's indecent comments.

 

"The sun will set if we stay here all day long, Ren! Come on, wear your boots! Time for our delivery!"

 

Aoba turned Ren around and pushed him out of the room. Unknowing that his lover had a playful grin on his face.

 

"Roger."

 

×××××××××

 

Around two hours later, the lovers returned home with an empty bag and satisfied smiles.

 

"I'm so glad everyone enjoyed their chocolates!"

 

Ren nodded as he put down their puppy after closing the front door.

 

"I'm sure everyone looked forward to Aoba's hand made chocolates next year too. Just like previous years."

 

Suddenly Aoba lost his smile and looked away after he took off his shoes, "to be honest last year... I didn't bake any. Because you were gone and Oval Tower crumbled..."

 

Ren saw Aoba's lonely eyes.

 

Although they seldom talked about it now but sometimes Aoba would bring up those days when Allmate Ren wasn't Ren anymore and Aoba cried himself to sleep. Alone and confused.

 

"A-Aoba, I'm sorry. I---"

 

"Are you two home now?"

 

Tae interrupted Ren's apology as she slid open their livingroom door.

 

"Baa-chan! We're home!"

 

"Woof!"

 

Allmate Ren wagged his tail happily as the old woman picked him up.

 

"Aoba what was that on my study table?"

 

Her grandson grinned as he turned to look at Ren, "it's time. I'll show you what I meant."

 

Aoba excitedly gather his family at the kitchen table. Tae and Ren sat down as Aoba fetched the thing from his granny's study table.

 

Ren widened his eyes when he saw quite a large blue box with dark blue ribbon tied on top. Once untied, Aoba drank in everyone's surprise look as they saw the beautiful content.

 

It was a big heart shaped chocolate. 

 

Aoba used whip cream and wrote,

 

_**[To granny and Ren with love. Thank you, from Aoba.]** _

 

Around the message was decoration of a headphone and a paw using black whip cream.

 

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

 

Their allmate barked at recognition of the chocolate.

 

Another piece of puzzle matched in Ren's mind. Now he understood why their puppy was late that night with Aoba too. He must have been in front of the kitchen, keeping guard of the kitchen door so that Ren wont sneak a peek at what Aoba was baking.

 

Aoba smiled at his family.

 

"Sorry the shape is kinda crooked. But it's big enough for all three of us to have a bite or two!"

 

He grinned.

 

"Happy Valentine, Baa-chan and Ren. I love you both."

 

Tae blinked and looked away.

 

She had gone through so much the past several years of raising Aoba alone, almost none could make her cry.

 

This was one of the rare moments that her precious Aoba almost made her teared up.

 

She tried hiding it with a fake angry sigh.

 

"Don't think a mere chocolate will make me think you have grown up, Aoba. Until you remember to lock the door and throw away the rubbish, you're staying here under my roof until you become responsible!"

 

She munched on her portion after Aoba slid the dish of chocolate slice to her.

 

"Yes, Baa-chan. I'll stay here for a while longer. With Ren."

 

He laughed then slid another dish of chocolate slice for his lover. And finally the remaining half for himself.

 

The three ate together as Aoba sat down next to his guilty lover. 

 

Ren must have thought he didnt deserve to taste Aoba's hard work of sweetness.

 

Knowing him like the back of his hand, Aoba moved closer and whispered into his ear so that Tae won't hear.

 

"Ren... it's true last year I didn't bake any. But that's because I knew you will come back to me. Baking Valentine chocolates without you is never the same. I knew you will come back to me and you fulfilled your promise."

 

Aoba smiled shyly then stole a kiss to Ren's cheek.

 

He mouthed the words,

 

_"I love you."_

 

But Ren heard it loud and clear in his mind. As if they're truly soul mates connected in mind and body.

 

Ren finally smiled back with no more worry and guilt gripping his heart.

 

_"I love you too, Aoba."_

 

And he reached out under the table to grasp their hands together. Aoba smiled wider that made Ren fell in love all over again and linked their fingers together.

 

Yes, they will always be together as family.

 

Protecting granny and live their life happily.

 

Together, forever.

 

...........

 

....................

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write Aobaand Ren delivering chocolates since he's a delivery boy himself XD


End file.
